


40.Fake

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan and Ruby have been in love for six months but recently Kanan has started acting distant. Ruby starts questioning if Kanan even loves her at all.





	40.Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



Kanan had been acting differently as of late - distant. She didn’t have that same spark in her eye as she used to when talking to Ruby. She didn’t have that same bright smile and she certainly didn’t have that same warmth when they hugged. Whenever they would kiss or make-out Kanan would push her away, saying something like ‘I’m not in the mood’ or ‘I’m tired.’ Ruby was getting suspicious, thinking that maybe Kanan was hiding something.

Maybe Kanan wanted to surprise her? Take her out for dinner and tell her that she had been acting distant so that this moment would pay off more? Or maybe…? Kanan wanted to propo- No. No, she wouldn’t. They had only been dating for six months! Nobody would get onto one knee then! And especially not at their age, Kanan was barely in college!

Anyway, Ruby was determined to find out just what was making Kanan act like this. She had prepared sushi and was sitting lazily on the couch, dressed in some shorts and a shirt that was maybe a bit too tight on her body. The Kurosawa was sure Kanan would fall for this, right? Not like she hadn’t fallen all too easy for the other plans Ruby had thought of.

“Now we wait,” Ruby muttered, watching the clock as it struck five. Five PM. Kanan would be on her way home now, she would arrive in roughly twenty minutes if she didn’t get distracted by some animals, which was usually the case. Seriously, that girl loved animals so much. Ruby remembers how many times Kanan had taken her to the zoo - Dia was there too.

Kanan was definitely quite passionate about animals, no wonder she was now studying to become a marine biologist. Several times had the diver told her that it was her dream to study animals and more than a little had Kanan talked to her about penguins and seals and all kinds of other ocean creatures Ruby didn’t know the name of. She wouldn’t stop talking about Dolphins in particular. Ruby found it kind of admiring.

Ruby loved that about Kanan. The way she smiled when talking about Dolphins or seals or whatever. Ruby just loved seeing Kanan enjoy herself and loved it, even more so, when Kanan seemed to be enjoying her. She had always had this beautiful bright smile when kissing her so why? Why had it suddenly faded?

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door to their apartment open. Footsteps in the distance that closed in and soon enough her girlfriend was standing next to the couch, looking at her. She didn’t even seem to notice the attire Ruby was wearing _specifically_ for her though, she simply plopped down onto the couch and dropped her bag onto the floor.

“I’m home.” She muttered, seemingly more downcast than ever. She shot a look at Ruby and her expression looked almost pained. Kanan looked _pained_ to see her. Ruby sat up, quickly grabbing a hold of her girlfriend’s hand. However, she did not feel the same pressure that she applied. She did not feel Kanan squeeze her hand or make an effort to tell her she liked the affection.

“Kanan-chan?” Ruby shuffled closer, leaning against her broad side, feeling her warmth but yet again she didn’t feel Kanan put in an effort to provide her with affection the same way she did.

“Sorry. Just a rough day at college. How are you feeling?” She chuckled a little, turning to face Ruby and capture her chin. Ruby saw a spark in Kanan’s eyes but it wasn’t on nearly the same level as it had been once. No - it felt like Kanan was driven by lust rather than love - she wanted to indulge in Ruby rather than love her.

“I’m okay. Though I really should be asking you that. You look more saddened with the day, are you okay, Kanan-chan?” Kanan seemed to chuckle again at that, finding the question almost comical as she crashed their lips together, kissing Ruby rather abruptly and roughly. Yes, this was lust, not affection that was working here. but….

Did Ruby really care? Kanan was willing to love her right now after all! Love her the way Ruby had wanted to be loved. She wanted to be wrapped up in those broad arms and kissed all over. Because it was Kanan and Ruby loved Kanan

“Kanan-chan…” Ruby muttered, her voice barely audible as their lips parted. She felt Kanan’s lips attach to the soft skin of her neck and roughly suckle on it. She was pressed back into the couch, Kanan instantly on top of her and nibbling at her skin. This was fine. Kanan loved her right now. For whatever reason that might be.

“Ruby…” the diver whispered against her, letting her tongue slide across her neck until it earned her a soft moan from the redhead.

Yes, this was fine. Fine for now.

* * *

“Kanan-chan?” Ruby whispered, calling out to her lover in the dark. The light in their bedroom was kept out by curtains Dia had made for them. Kanan seemed to love them.

They were resting in bed, the both of them facing away from each other. They didn’t cuddle anymore these days. Strange, when you realize Kanan was always so insistent about cuddles. She would wrap her arms around Ruby’s waist and pull her against her muscular chest. Sometimes the diver would even just wait for the other to fall asleep before nodding off herself to the sound of Ruby’s heartbeat.

Nowadays - they simply faced away from each other - even after sex. Ruby would still hug her lover but Kanan never returned the favor. The redhead had asked her many, many times before why she stopped. Kanan never gave her a valid reason so Ruby simply stopped bothering. Now they slept in silence, Ruby not getting to enjoy the presence of her lover any longer.

Ruby had figured it out though. She had figured out why Kanan seemed so distant - why she didn’t return the affection Ruby wanted so badly from her.

“Yes, Ruby?” Kanan turned slowly, facing her. Her bare chest barely covered by the sheets.

Ruby felt a lump form in her throat and she could barely get the words to fall out of her mouth as she looked at Kanan, hand reaching out to rub her cheek. “You’ve fallen out of love with me. The feelings that you’re pretending to still have for me….they’re fake.”

She had hoped Kanan would immediately start to deny her words - tell her that she was wrong and that it was all in her imagination but…

She didn’t.

Instead Ruby saw that same pained expression she did before. She looked away, avoiding her lover’s gaze. Kanan seemed to feel guilty, tears were even forming in the corners of her eyes, ready to pour out at any moment.

“On top of that…” Ruby paused, taking Kanan’s chin in her hand and turning her gaze to her. Those amethyst eyes that she loved. Those amethyst eyes that made her melt. Those amethyst eyes that didn’t love her back…

“You’re in love with onee-chan now - no perhaps you’ve been in love with her the entire time? You just didn’t realize it, right Kanan-Chan?” Ruby felt hot tears slide down her own cheeks and before she could say anything else she was sobbing, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. Everything became blurry before her eyes and her heart felt like it would just stop working. It hurt. It really hurt. Thinking about how Kanan didn’t love her the way she did.

She could see them, her sister and Kanan. How they always smiled at each other and how Kanan wanted to hold hands with her so desperately. Secretly Ruby had known for a while. Since before they started dating. Kanan had gotten stupid drunk at one of Mari’s parties and smashed a glass over her best friend’s head when she started getting touchy with Dia. Safe to say, Ruby connected the dots after hearing about it from You.

Familiar warmth surrounded her, Kanan’s broad arms wrapping around her and holding her close for the first time in what felt like forever. The diver didn’t say anything, she just held onto Ruby as the younger girl cried into her chest loudly. The signs had always been there. The way Kanan looked at Dia whenever she went out with Mari - longing - the same way Ruby looked at Kanan right now. Yet, _she_ had the chance to just keep holding onto her forever and to never let her go. To let Kanan continue in this nightmare. To let Kanan continue to live a fake life for her happiness but, could she really live with that? Knowing that they were both living a lie?

Ruby pulled away from Kanan’s chest, looking into her pretty eyes and wiping her own.

“Love me one last time?”

Without saying anything Kanan joined their lips again, the kiss much more gentle than before. She pulled the sheets down and rolled onto Ruby, a bitter-sweet smile on her lips. The older girl ran a hand through Ruby’s red hair.

This was the end. This was their break-up.

“One last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kanan is a furry lol
> 
>  Again, If you want to leave a prompt and a ship find me on twitter fellas @Bxanie


End file.
